It is generally known that antenna performance is dependent upon the size, shape and material composition of the constituent antenna elements, as well as the relationship between certain antenna physical parameters (e.g., length for a linear antenna and diameter for a loop antenna) and the wavelength of the signal received or transmitted by the antenna. These relationships determine several antenna operational parameters, including input impedance, gain, directivity, signal polarization and the radiation pattern. Generally for an operable antenna, the minimum physical antenna dimension (or the electrically effective minimum dimension) must be on the order of a quarter wavelength (or a multiple thereof) of the operating frequency, which thereby advantageously limits the energy dissipated in resistive losses and maximizes the energy transmitted or received. Quarter wavelength and half wavelength antennas are the most commonly used.
The burgeoning growth of wireless communications devices and systems has created a substantial need for physically smaller, less obtrusive, and more efficient antennas that are capable of wide bandwidth or multiple frequency-band operation, and/or operation in multiple modes (i.e., selectable radiation patterns or selectable signal polarizations). Smaller packaging of state-of-the-art communications devices, such as handsets, does not provide sufficient space for the conventional quarter and half wavelength antenna elements. Thus physically smaller antennas operating in the frequency bands of interest and providing the other desired antenna-operating properties (input impedance, radiation pattern, signal polarizations, etc.) are especially sought after.
As is known to those skilled in the art, there is a direct relationship between physical antenna size and antenna gain, at least with respect to a single-element antenna, according to the relationship: gain=(βR)^2+2βR, where R is the radius of the sphere containing the antenna and β is the propagation factor. Increased gain thus requires a physically larger antenna, while users continue to demand physically smaller antennas. As a further constraint, to simplify the system design and strive for minimum cost, equipment designers and system operators prefer to utilize antennas capable of efficient multi-band and/or wide bandwidth operation, to allow the communications device to access various wireless services operating within different frequency bands or such services operating over wide bandwidths. Finally, gain is limited by the known relationship between the antenna operating frequency and the effective antenna length (expressed in wavelengths). That is, the antenna gain is constant for all quarter wavelength antennas of a specific geometry i.e., at that operating frequency where the effective antenna length is a quarter of a wavelength of the operating frequency.
One basic antenna commonly used in many applications today is the half-wavelength dipole antenna. The radiation pattern is the familiar donut shape with most of the energy radiated uniformly in the azimuth direction and little radiation in the elevation direction. Frequency bands of interest for certain communications devices are 1710 to 1990 MHz and 2110 to 2200 MHz. A half-wavelength dipole antenna is approximately 3.11 inches long at 1900 MHz, 3.45 inches long at 1710 MHz, and 2.68 inches long at 2200 MHz. The typical gain is about 2.15 dBi.
The quarter-wavelength monopole antenna placed above a ground plane is derived from a half-wavelength dipole. The physical antenna length is a quarter-wavelength, but with the ground plane the antenna performance resembles that of a half-wavelength dipole. Thus, the radiation pattern for a monopole antenna above a ground plane is similar to the half-wavelength dipole pattern, with a typical gain of approximately 2 dBi.
The common free space (i.e., not above ground plane) loop antenna (with a diameter of approximately one-third the wavelength) also displays the familiar donut radiation pattern along the radial axis, with a gain of approximately 3.1 dBi. At 1900 MHz, this antenna has a diameter of about 2 inches. The typical loop antenna input impedance is 50 ohms, providing good matching characteristics.
The well-known patch antenna provides directional hemispherical coverage with a gain of approximately 4.7 dBi. Although small compared to a quarter or half wavelength antenna, the patch antenna has a relatively narrow bandwidth.
Given the advantageous performance of quarter and half wavelength antennas, conventional antennas are typically constructed so that the antenna length is on the order of a quarter wavelength of the radiating frequency, and the antenna is operated over a ground plane. These dimensions allow the antenna to be easily excited and operated at or near a resonant frequency, limiting the energy dissipated in resistive losses and maximizing the transmitted energy. But, as the operational frequency increases/decreases, the operational wavelength decreases/increases and the antenna element dimensions proportionally decrease/increase.
Thus antenna designers have turned to the use of so-called slow wave structures where the structure physical dimensions are not equal to the effective electrical dimensions. Recall that the effective antenna dimensions should be on the order of a half wavelength (or a quarter wavelength above a ground plane) to achieve the beneficial radiating and low loss properties discussed above. Generally, a slow-wave structure is defined as one in which the phase velocity of the traveling wave is less than the free space velocity of light. The wave velocity is the product of the wavelength and the frequency and takes into account the material permittivity and permeability, i.e., c/((sqrt(εr)sqrt(μr))=λf. Since the frequency remains unchanged during propagation through a slow wave structure, if the wave travels slower (i.e., the phase velocity is lower) than the speed of light, the wavelength within the structure is lower than the free space wavelength. Thus, for example, a half wavelength slow wave structure is shorter than a half wavelength structure where the wave propagates at the speed of light (c). The slow-wave structure de-couples the conventional relationship between physical length, resonant frequency and wavelength. Such slow wave structures can be used as antenna elements or as antenna radiating structures.
Since the phase velocity of a wave propagating in a slow-wave structure is less than the free space velocity of light, the effective electrical length of these structures is greater than the effective electrical length of a structure propagating a wave at the speed of light. The resulting resonant frequency for the slow-wave structure is correspondingly increased. Thus if two structures are to operate at the same resonant frequency, as a half-wave dipole, for instance, then the structure propagating the slow wave will be physically smaller than the structure propagating the wave at the speed of light.